


D&G Vegas Wedding

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle get married in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&G Vegas Wedding

Gilfoyle stumbled over to Dinesh and sat down.

“I hate parties,” Dinesh said as he sucked up the last few drops of his drink and then popped a couple of the ice cubes into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. “How much have you had to drink?”

“A lot. Probably a mistake. I’m gonna get another one.” He stood up but then stumbled back down.

“Yeah me too,” Gilfoyle said. “Although I’m still not acting as embarrassing as you…”

“Parties make me so sad and horny,” he said. “Which are basically the same emotion for me at this point.” He tilted his head back and let the last ice cube in his drink slide into his mouth. “I get really horny and then I remember how it’s never going to happen for me, ever, and then I get sad.”

“What makes you think it’s never going to happen for you?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh shrugged. “It’s been too long. I can be in denial and pretend but...there’s something wrong with me. That’s just the most logical assessment of the data.”

“I don’t think it is,” Gilfoyle said, leaning in towards him.

“What do you think then?” Dinesh asked.

“I think...you know, you have a lot of walls up and you isolate yourself and I don’t know if you’re in a position where that many people can get to know you enough to fall in love but if they could…”

“I’m trying,” Dinesh said, trying to sound angry but just sounding sad as his voice broke. “I’m trying so hard. I have Tinder, I have OKCupid, I got Grindr a while ago.”

“Wait what?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I don’t know!” Dinesh said. “I thought maybe if I expanded my options...but it didn’t work anyway. No one in the world, of any gender, wants me.”

“I believe you feel like you’re trying,” Gilfoyle said. “But, it just seems to me like every time you get close…”

“What?” Dinesh asked. “You think I want to be alone? I don’t. I’m miserable.”

“That girl at TechCrunch…” Gilfoyle murmured.

“I--” Dinesh said. “She-- I got distracted thinking about you-- and I couldn’t do it-- but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t, with someone else…”

“Got distracted thinking about me? What does that mean?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Fuck you. I shouldn’t have even tried to talk about anything with you because you’re just turning it into this again.”

“Turning it into what?”

“Making fun of me for being in love with you…”

“For being in love with me?” Gilfoyle repeated.

“I mean, because you think I’m in love with you. I meant,” Dinesh said.

“If I thought you were in love with me, I wouldn’t make fun of you. I would ask you to marry me,” Gilfoyle told him.

Dinesh stared at him.

“I love you,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s how I know there’s nothing wrong with you. Unfortunately, not everyone in the world gets to live with you and spend every minute of their day with you, so that’s why getting someone else to fall in love with you might be tricky.” Gilfoyle grabbed Dinesh’s drink to try and shake a few more drops of alcohol out of it. “Maybe if we’d moved into that office full of supermodels you’d have your chance to really get to know someone.”

“Yeah, well, you ruined that pretty quick,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah. I did,” Gilfoyle agreed.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

“Do you want to go up to our hotel room?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh looked at him suspiciously and asked, “For what?”

“For sleeping. I just thought we should get up there before we pass out,” Gilfoyle said.

“Oh,” Dinesh said. “Yeah.”

As they stumbled towards their room, Dinesh said, “You said you love me and want to marry me.”

“You caught that, huh?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh grabbed Gilfoyle’s arm. “Stop,” he said. Gilfoyle stopped walking and Dinesh started kissing him. Gilfoyle kissed back. They both kissed hard and pressed up against each other, not wanting it to stop, feeling a need to get as close as possible.

Dinesh pulled away and softly said, “That felt a lot better than any girl I’ve kissed. I wonder what that means.”

“I hope it means you love me,” Gilfoyle said. “It could also mean you’re really gay.”

“Or both,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah, that’s also a possibility,” Gilfoyle said. He pulled Dinesh close and said, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Did you know our hotel is in between two of those cheesy chapels where people have quickie weddings?” Dinesh asked.

“Yeah, I saw,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh looked towards the door.

“We should go up to the room and sleep,” Gilfoyle said.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” Dinesh told him.

“You don’t have to be,” Gilfoyle said.

“I always thought I’d be married by thirty and now I’m so far past that,” Dinesh said.

“Age is a construct and…” Gilfoyle murmured, trying to make Dinesh feel better.

“Nothing would change. We already live together and spend all our time together,” Dinesh said.

“Nothing would change if what?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the exit.

“Are you serious?”

“I told you I don’t want to be alone anymore!” Dinesh said. “You said you want to marry me.”

“Yeah, but not like…” Gifoyle trailed off and then said, “I guess actually this seems about right for us.”

“And if we regret it, divorce proceedings will be very quick because neither of us has any money whatsoever,” Dinesh said.

“That’s true,” Gilfoyle said. He kissed him again and then said, “Okay, baby. If that’s what you want.”

 

 

Dinesh woke up with a huge headache. He sat up and saw Gilfoyle walk over with a big bottle of water. “Here you go, princess,” he said. “How much regret do you feel right now?”

Dinesh chugged some of the water. “Uh, I have a lot of regret for being horrible to my body. Alcohol is the worst.” He saw Gilfoyle was waiting for him to continue talking. “I don’t regret marrying you though. Although it is going to be weird to explain to my friends and family. Ugh, that’s a lot of awkward conversations.”

Gilfoyle took his hand and said, “It’ll be okay.”

Dinesh looked down and noticed that Gilfoyle was no longer wearing his tacky skeleton ring, he’d put it on Dinesh’s finger. “Do we have a tape of the wedding because my memory is like 50/50,” he said.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said, getting up to grab the DVD they’d been given.

Dinesh watched him and smiled. “Hey, husband?” he asked.

“Yeah, husband?” Gilfoyle asked.

“After we watch this we should, uh...do like married people do.”

Gilfoyle smiled and said, “That sounds fun.”

“After, like, a bunch of coffee and breakfast,” Dinesh said. "And showering." 

“Yeah, I’ll get whatever you want,” Gilfoyle said, playing the DVD and then sitting down next to Dinesh. Dinesh looked over at him with a little smile and then turned to watch their wedding. He took Gilfoyle’s hand. As weird as it was, he felt sure this was going to work. He felt certain it was going to be okay, which was a feeling he wasn’t used to.


End file.
